


Torvald's Tryout

by Beeps B (Anonimousli_Kanonical)



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Hacking, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonimousli_Kanonical/pseuds/Beeps%20B
Summary: [This work is old and will not continue. It may potentially see a re-write, but that's it. It's here for archival purposes only.]When the guy Sugar Rush Racers find out Torvald Batterbutter's been spying on them for years, they let her join her club-but on the condition that she becomes a boy.





	1. Chapter 1

All the Sugar Rush racers have their social lives, their friends, and their gatherings. But there are 3 of them that have a special meeting every Saturday, when the racers are fast asleep after the Random Roster Race. They sneak out of their homes and meet in a cave at the candy cane forest, with random food and guy stuff in bags or pockets. They keep it a secret. None of the other characters know.

The three racers are Rancis Fluggerbutter, Gloyd Orangeboar, and Swizzle Malakary. Being the only guys in the whole game, they held a "manly" meeting every single week, to talk about girls, guy-gossip, and, best of all, be reckless.

Sometimes they go out and use Diet Cola Moutain as a racing area. They go and drive over the big jump, and have even set up they're own pieces of equiqtment. And when they come home, they're careful not to have a single scracth or food stain showing, and change into clean clothes.

They've been doing this for 2 years now, and they never knew they had a spy.

(2020 A/N: Adding in the explanation I wrote years ago for something discussed later in the story.)

"Combo Glitch" is a code related disease where an unfinished code that was never deleted from the system (such as an abandoned character) joins with a complete code. The unfinished code becomes an alternate form w/ a slight alternate personality that the complete code can control. However, when the complete code is in its regular form, it can sometimes has little moments when they're not paying attention and the Unfin. Code take control for a short time (maybe a few seconds up to half a minute.) The condition is rare and can happen for a bunch of reasons.  
  
Minty Zaki is a 12 year-old that was diagnosed with this disease in the year 1998 by Vanellope Von Schweetz, before Turbo took over their game and wiped their memories. Although she lost the memory of Vanellope herself, "Dr. S", what she had called herself, had stayed fresh in her mind. She remembered being diagnosed, and it scared her that she didn't really know who the doctor was.


	2. Chapter 2

"Great racing today, Torvald. You actually got on the roster this time," Swizzle teased. "Thanks for noticing," she responded.

"Aww, Swizz, don't be so hard on her, " Jubileena said, hugging Torvald. "She's actually pretty lucky because Citrusella wasn't here to take her spot." "Citrus wasn't on the track? I didn't notice," replied Gloyd, who'd gotten 3rd.

"Yeah, this morning she didn't feel well, so she stayed home. She's gunna have her code checked this evening to see if she caught a virus. I'm going with her. Do any of you guys wanna come?"

Swizzle and Gloyd looked at each other, then Swizzle spoke, "Actually, Gloyd and I have plans, and, by now, it's too late to cancel, unfortuntely."

Jubileena turned to Torvald and asked her instead, "How 'bout you, Miss Yellow? Are you gonna?"

"Well, I have to go to our apartment to write a letter for Minty. She needed to cancel her meeting with Nougetsia, about... , something," she answered, trying to hint to her friend that her cousin had planned to talk to Nougetsia about her glicth-personality issue. "But, I happen to know Sticky's free today! I think it would mean a lot to Citrusella if she was there. I'll tell her when I see her today, okay?"

"Alright, I guess that's settled then. Bye!", Jubileena called out.

**Sorry that this was short. The next chapter was supposed to be attached to this one, but I decided to have them separate. Tell me what ya think! Stay Sweet Racers, and hope you 'joyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the group headed for the apartments that racers, two in each one, excluding Vanellope, shared. Since all the boys and the bow triplets each have the special triple bedroom size, they all headed to the same floor. "Bye Torvald! Good luck on your letter!", the two boys called out to her, heading to their apartment, while she walked to hers.

As Torvald went into her home, she could hear pop music loud and clear in the apartment, and it was at such a volume you couldn't enjoyed it no matter how hard you tried.

First order of business, Torvald thought. She walked straight to Minty's room, where she found her reading a magazine. "Minty! Sticky's playing her music too loud!", she yelled at the main copy of the 3, who had earplugs in her ears. "What?", she said, taking them out.

As soon as she did, the sound finally hit her ears. " _Holy sugar_!", she cried, marching to Sticky's room, with Torvald following behind.

" _What the FUDGE Sticky! Turn down the music_!", she yelled as loud as she could over the noise. Torvald ignored the curse and sighed. Sometimes she felt as if SHE was the main copy and Minty and Sticky were the recolors.

Sticky jumped up (literally), and shut off the thing. " _Lollys,_ Minty, just because you hang around with Crumbelina all the time doesn't mean you have to say bad words!"

Minty rolled her eyes as Torvald spoke up. "FYI Stickers, you just said Lollys, which is the replacement for Dum, and they technically mean the same..."

"Look! Now TORVALD'S DOING IT!", she screeched.

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Whatever. I was gonna tell you something about your BFF, but since you wanna be an idiot, I guess I won't tell you.…"

"No! Wait! I wanna hear!" She immediately sat on her bed and looked at her yellow wearing cousin, while Minty watched with interest.

"Okay, I told Jubileena that you could go with her to have Citrusella's code checked for viruses," Torvald explained. "She wasn't feeling well this morning, and that's why she wasn't in the races today. She and Jub are at their house waiting for you. Are you gonna go?"

"Sure! I'm her bestest friend, after all. That's what I'm for." Sticky grabbed her cPod, and bounced out both the front door and her own.

"Well," began Torvald, as they left the blue recolor's room. "I've been meaning to ask you something... how come you decided to cancel with Nouget?"

The other bow wearing racer sighed. "It's, well, uhh... complicated. Crumbelina invited me to hang out with her and Snowanna at Fix it Felix Jr., the game."

"But you know discussing Minty Sakura is _ten times_ more important," she argued. "Why didn't you decline?"

"Jawbreaker brain, tonight I _change_ to Sakura," said Minty, tone growing sassy. "That's who got invited, _Sakura_ , not _Zaki_. I want both of me to be happy, and both of me to have friends, alright? That's it."

Torvald wore a shocked look one her face. "Are you listening to yourself? These are the _exact_ problems you've been having that need fixing. You can't go on like this forever-"

"Oh, _shut up_!" Minty snapped at her cousin. "This isn't a problem, it's a fudging _solution_. Besides, I'm older than you, and on top of that, I'm your main copy! You're just a stupid recolor. And, in case you've forgotton, _they're_ _my lives_! So don't you dare tell me how to run them, when that's my job. Go be the stupid smart-behind you are _somewhere_ else!"

With that, Minty walked right into her room, glitch already taking place. As soon as it was completed, she walked right out the front door without looking at Torvald for a second.

 _Man_ , Torvald thought to herself, _I so hate my cousins_.

**Hey there! So, what do you think? Did you noticed how I replaced some things? cPod stands for Candy Pod, BTW. And, Dum was supposed to replace d*mn, Dum as in Dum-Dums. Thanks to my friend S for that one. She's amazing. The other words were easy 'cuz people already use replacements for them. Anyway, Stay Sweet Racers, and hoped you 'joyed!**


End file.
